Finding Her Name
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: One day, Artemis gave the team a coke that has everyone's name on it. Wally wants to repay her back by finding a coke with her name on it as a thank you. However, that's going to be difficult because Artemis is so not a common name.


**Finding Her Name**

 **Summary: One day, Artemis gave the team a coke that has everyone's name on it. Wally wants to repay her back by finding a coke with her name on it as a thank you. However, that's going to be difficult because Artemis is so not a common name.**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN ONLY THE PLOT**

* * *

"Hey guys, look at what I found!" Everyone looked up from the TV area to see Artemis walking into the cave, carrying a cart filled with cokes. "Have you seen those commercials where there's a coke with names on them? Well, I found some cokes that has our names on it."

Artemis walked around the TV area, handing out cokes to her teammates. M'gann squealed with happiness when she had hers. "Awesome! It has my Earth name!" she told her, taking a sip of the drink. "Yum! Thanks Arty!"

Artemis laughed and shook her head as she handed Kaldur his coke. Kaldur looked at it curiously. "You found my name on this soft drink?"

Artemis nodded. "I am actually surprised; I truly didn't think I would find your name Kaldur. Enjoy, it's really good trust me."

Artemis walked over to the couch where Dick Grayson and Wally West who was sitting playing a card game on the table. Artemis smirked when she handed Dick and Wally their cokes. "Sorry I couldn't find the actually word Dick but Richard is your real name though."

Dick smirked as he took a sip from his coke and laughed as he took a sip of his drink. "At least you tried Artemis."

Wally grinned from ear to ear as Artemis handed him his coke that has his name on it. "I looked long and hard but I did eventually found yours Baywatch. Enjoy." She gave him a wink and walked away, handing out the last coke to Conner who sniffed it before finally giving in.

Wally grinned from ear to ear as he turned to watch Artemis hand out a coke to Zatanna and looked at his best friend Dick. "Dude, did you see that?" he asked, pointing at Artemis. "She winked at me!"

Dick sighed and rolled his eyes. He placed his feet up on the table and leaned back against the couch with his coke in his left hand. "She only winked at you Wally. It doesn't really mean anything. Don't read too much into it."

Wally scoffed at him as he took a sip of his coke. He turned back around to see Artemis talking to the girls M'gann and Zatanna and shook his head. "No way! You saw that wink! She is so into me!"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say dude."

Wally hummed and cocked his head to the side as he looked closely at Artemis. He noticed that everyone had a coke drink with their names on it and realized that Artemis does not have one. Wally raised an eyebrow when he saw that the only thing she had was a dark green cup in her hand.

Wally's head snapped up as he just came up with an idea. "Okay, okay!" he whispered, giving Dick a smile. "Look at what she is holding."

Dick raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Dick shrugged his shoulders as he turned back around to look at Wally. "She's holding a cup."

Wally nodded his head fast and clapped his hands. "Yes! How come everyone else has a coke with their name on it but Artemis does not?"

Dick ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "Because Artemis is not a common name."

Wally nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Right!" he said, pointing at him. "And yet she somehow managed to find Kaldur's name instead. So," he chuckled and started to jump in his spot of the couch. "If I went and find her name on a coke bottle as a thank you," he gigged, placing his hands over his mouth. "Oh man! Think about what will happen!"

Dick leaned forward on the couch, surprised at what his best friend was saying. "So, you are willing to find Artemis's name on a coke bottle? That's crazy! You would have to travel to Greece just to get it!"

Wally shrugged his shoulders. "I would go to North Pole if I have to."

Dick threw his hands up in the air. "Dude, that's crazy!"

Wally stood up from the couch and gave Dick a salute. "Nothing is crazy to me. Bye!" he used his super speed to exit the cave. Everyone turned to look at Dick.

"Uh," Artemis started, crossing her arms. "Where is he going?"

Dick shook his head. "I have no idea."

* * *

Several hours later, Wally was leaning against a brick wall, eating a candy bar as he catches his breath. He's currently in Miami, Florida and had looked through every gas station and every grocery store to see if they would have Artemis's name on a coke bottle.

So far, no such luck. Not only that, he tried all over Gotham, Central, Star, Metropolis, Jump City and New York City and he still couldn't find a coke with Artemis's name on it

He sighed sadly when he threw away the candy wrapper by a nearby trashcan and tapped his foot. "Damnit, I looked all over and still couldn't find it." he walked around in circles as he ran a hand through his red spiky hair. "Where to look, where to look." he muttered. Wally snapped his fingers. "Of course! Why didn't I think about it before!" he smacked his head. "Better get there fast!"

It was well over eleven at night by the time Wally arrived at Artemis's house that she lives with her mom. Wally cleared his throat and placed the coke bottle behind his back he finally found and knocked on the door.

"Baywatch?" Artemis asked when she answered the door. "What are you doing here?"

Wally smiled and gave Artemis her coke bottle. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"You came all the way here just to give me this?"

Wally laughed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, yea. I noticed when you gave everyone their cokes that has their names on it I realized that you didn't have one. So," he cleared his throat. "I looked long and hard for yours."

Artemis smiled as she opened her coke bottle and took a small sip. "You didn't have to do that really. I really don't care if I find my name or not."

Wally nodded in understanding. "I understand." he smiled softly. "I did it as a thank you." he chuckled. "It was so not easy finding your name. I traveled all over before finally going to Greece."

Artemis widen her eyes and glanced down at the coke bottle. "You, you traveled all over, just for this? Wally—"

Wally held up a finger to stop her mid-sentence. "Before you say it let me just tell you that I would travel anywhere for you. No matter what the matter is I would."

Artemis smiled and walked close to Wally. She stared into his green eyes before reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Wally's face heats up as he touched the right side of his cheek where Artemis just kissed.

"I'll be sure to enjoy then." she told him, walking back up the steps to the front door. "Good night, Wally." she told him, closing the door softly behind her.

Wally jumped in the air excitedly and punched the air. "Yes! I knew something would happen!" he laughed out loud. "I can't wait to tell Dick!" he yelled happily before running off, smiling the whole way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It has been a long while since I had done a one-shot that has Wally and Artemis in it. I love these two they are so easy and fun to write!**

 **Well, I got inspiration to write this one-shot because I have a coke bottle with my name on it. Okay, well, it has my nickname on it because my name is so not common so that's how I came up with this! Review please!**

 **PS: I changed my username from LadyFelton1994 to CurlyBookWriter94**


End file.
